The servant's predictable manner
by FPwoper
Summary: L needs to pee and Watari has to help him.  One-shot; Watari x L; rated M for language and mature actions, very much OOC-ness


The servant's predictable manner

**Summary:** L needs to pee and Watari has to help him.

One-shot, Watari x L, rated M for language and mature actions, **very much OOC-ness**

I do not own Death Note, L or Watari. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.

_The servant's predictable manner_

'Watari!'

…

'Watariiiii!'

…

'WATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

…

'Watari!' L whined, tugging the half-sleeping man's sleeve. ' Watari, wake up, I need to pee.'

Watari turned his head to see L's flushed face and he knew it would be a very long day after casting a glance at the clock on the bedside table. It was 5 a.m. With a sigh he lifted himself from the bed and got to his feet. _It might be a good idea to make him toilet-trained. It would save time and I would be able to sleep some more._

Watari grabbed L's arm and quickly brought him to the toilet.

'You didn't have to wake me like that, my dear boy', Watari said conversationally while pulling down L's pants and underwear. 'You could have gone yourself. You really should have learned that already. You are 15, L. Most people already go to the toilet on their own when they are around 5 years old.

L nodded and pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. 'I know.'

'Then why don't you do that?' Watari looked at L with a skeptical expression on his face. The boy shrugged and cocked his side to a side.

'Are you going to help me?'

'What if I say no?'

'Dunno.'

'You sure are talkative today, L.'

L smiled. 'Sure.'

A silence fell and after perhaps a minute, Watari said:

'No.'

'What?'

'No', Watari repeated. 'I won't help you.'

L turned around an faced the older man with a sad expression in his huge black eyes.

'But you like it… don't you?' L questioned. 'You like it to touch my penis like that, when it's so swollen. I've noticed it when you touched it. So tender, so loving… you must like it.'

Watari sighed. 'Your IQ is way too high for me. You are right and I can't deny that. But you've just told me you really are toilet-trained.'

'I didn't say that exactly, Watari', L replied icily. 'In fact, I didn't even say anything like it. I only implied it.'

'But…'

'I am not, Watari.'

The man fell silent again and then embraced L silently. 'I'm sorry.'

L wrestled himself free and stared furiously at Watari. 'Your apology won't be accepted, except for when you come to the point immediately and help me pee.'

L took his penis in his right hand and waited for Watari to grab it too. The man always did. No exceptions.

And indeed, after a few seconds L felt Watari's big hand wrap itself around L's cock and helped L aim for the toilet. L thought his cock would deflate after his "little pee", but it didn't. L let go of it soon, but Watari held it tightly and started to stroke it. L let out a soft moan as he felt the delicious friction caused by Watari's hand.

'Soon you will no longer be a boy, L. You'll be a man and pat of you is already mature', Watari muttered into L's ear. He increased his speed and L thought he'd soon lose either consciousness or common sense. The pleasure Watari was giving him surrounded him, brought him to his knees almost literally. If Watari hadn't held him, L would have fallen to the ground. L groaned as Watari started massaging his balls and soon an orgasm hit him. Pleasurable spasms rose within him and he came, screaming terribly loud. Watari put his hand over L's mouth but let him have his orgasm. When Watari was sure L wouldn't scream anymore, he lowered L's body to the tiled floor. L seemed dead tired. Watari pulled a strand of pitch-black hair out of L's closing eyes.

'Now you are a man.'

**A/N: L doesn't die, for the ones who thought that. He's just going to sleep. Please review, I'd like to know what I can improve, mostly concerning the language (I'm not a native English speaker/writer), but also the felatio part. This is the first one that I put here and the first one that I've written without stopping to think whether it was really… possible or something. The story is a one shot and it will stay one. I won't continue this one. Review and let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
